The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for offering a managed account, and more specifically, to a managed account product continuum for various financial service products.
Modern businesses offer an array of services (e.g., financial services) that are electronically accessible, such as via the Internet. For example, modern businesses may offer banking and savings services, investment services, insurance services, mortgage services, annuities products, and other services through the Internet. However, it is now recognized that there is a continued need for improving interfacing with, and management of, various products to facilitate ease of access and understanding for users.